


Bite Me (Please Don't)

by holloway88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluff and Angst, Force Choking, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smut, not a lot of smut at all but I tagged to be safe, not the kinky kind of force choking, oh no kylo caught feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo tried to get the thoughts, or horrid fantasies, of Hux kissing him out of his head. They had obviously kissed before but they were normally filled with blood or sour words to one another, to reaffirm their hatred of course. Kylo again bit the inside of his cheek until he drew blood and stared at the door contemplating what to do. He couldn't get the image of Hux smiling at him out of his head. It was a crafted image, made up, completely fictional-but how Kylo wanted it so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me (Please Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Just me and my garbage here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can I say I love trash. No, but seriously inspired by "Bite" by Troye Sivan and the overwhelming urge to write a Kylux fic. Also there's no actual sex in this fic sorry to disappoint but I'm not comfortable writing smut yet as I'm barely comfortable writing anything lol.

_Hux moved his warm hand's to cup Kylo's face, smiling as Kylo smiled back at him. He moved in for another sleepy kiss. Kylo was more than willing to return the favor as his lips melted with Hux's in a heat of joy and trust._ Love, that's the emotion Kylo is dreaming of, the emotion he's craving. _Hux leaves their shared room to go to work for the day and Kylo leaves to go about his duties as well, knowing that when he returns Hux will be waiting for him with open arms. After a while, his ginger hair was messy under Kylo's hot breath, black and blue hickeys were forming on his neck and collar bone, Kylo smiled. Actually smiled at Hux and kissed him again, stopping the movement in his hips to kiss Hux again on the forehead._

How very out of character this fantasy of Kylo's was.

Kylo Ren had never been one to share his feelings unless they were negative ones, which almost always resulted in death and/or destruction. Despite being a fully grown man with responsibilities and other matters to attend to for the dark side and whatnot he found himself feeling like a young awkward teenager again. His stomach had started to do lurches when he was around him, he began to want more than just the _physicality_ of their relationship-if you could even call it that. He refused to believe that he, _Kylo fucking Ren_ , was starting to catch positive feelings for his General-which he enjoyed calling Lieutenant instead of General just to see how mad he would get. Their arrangement had started maybe five months ago, one night when Kylo was bored he decided to go have fun with the General. Though, he never thought in a million years that Hux would actually entertain the idea let alone keep it up for nearly half a year. He can't say he isn't grateful, just a bit confused is all.

Kylo's hands began to tremble with anger as he tried to repress his feelings. He closed his eyes to refrain from destroying the nearest control panel with his light saber. He stormed the halls of the Starkiller base trying to escape his emotions. The storm troopers he passed, on his way to anywhere but near Hux, seemed to snicker almost under their masks as if seeing Kylo mad made them happy. He used the force to trip them over their own feet and continued walking angrily. _That should stop the fucking games here_ , he thought. He had no idea where he was going, there was practically nowhere to get privacy on this godforsaken base, especially his quarters. Hux always came knocking around this time, so Kylo had to make sure he was far away from there.

The Starkiller base was also always quite loud, _especially_ when Kylo was in a foul mood it seemed. He couldn't find silence any more than he could find privacy and that drove Kylo mad. He bit his cheek until he started to notice the hot metallic tasting substance oozing out, he muttered a curse under his breath and tuned into the nearest turbolift. _Of course, I'll just stop the lift so I can think for a moment_. Kylo thought his plan was genius, and it really was-until the turbolift that stopped for him was holding his favorite General with no intentions of getting off.

"I'll get the next one." his voice was gruff under his mask as he attempted to ignore the ginger.

"Excuse me? I've been looking all over for you. You will get in this lift immediately, that is an order." Kylo turned around quickly, his robe flowing behind him. He raised his hand to lift the General up off the floor by his throat, though the General didn't seem too bothered by it. It was almost as if he was used to it, being force choked nearly to death, that is. Hux managed to throw a half smile Kylo's way which made the force user drop him in irritation. He stormed into the turbolift and closed the door in a huff. "That's not a very nice way to greet me, you know." Hux said with bitterness in his voice, obviously aware of his 'partner's' cause of anger at the moment.

Cause of anger, not anger. Let's be real, Kylo is always angry and Hux knows it.

"I am not in the mood, General." Kylo's voice was cold and short as it always was.

Hux huffed a little, "That is fine, I suppose. I still need you to write the report I've been asking for all week, however, it can wait until we're finished in your quarters if you'd prefer." 

"I hardly remember what happened, there will be no report," Kylo said. "and I'm not in the mood."

Hux slammed the halt button on the elevator's control panel and glared at Kylo. "This is exactly why we write reports the day of the event. I suggest you remember what happened and fast." Kylo cocked his head to the side and glared right back at Hux in an overtly threatening manner, and though Hux couldn't see it, his face it was twitching in a mix of confused emotions. Half of him wanted to end Hux's life right then and there, and the other half wanted to...embrace him? Is that the word for it? Kylo's mind was jumbled and he couldn't even think of a reply. The turbolift resumed and Hux stood in silence. "Don't worry about the sex, Kylo, I really need that fucking report though." Hux finished ranting finally.

Kylo thought while the turbo lift continued to move upwards. He considered his options, either tell Hux about his dangerous emotions and face the consequences like a powerful man, or hide behind false pretenses and hopes and let the fantasies eat him alive. He decided the latter wasn't too pleasant of an option. "I've changed my mind." Kylo said quietly.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, "You don't have to change your mind just because I threatened you about your report-which I will still eventually need." he explained.

"I'm well aware of that, General. Do not think I change my mind for you or for anyone else."

Kylo was sure some hate sex would make him forget about his petty teenage emotions, he was sure when Hux humiliated him he would remember why their relationship was purely physical. They marched back to Kylo's quarters, _always_ Kylo's _never_ Hux's, which also pulled at Kylo's heart strings a bit. _If Hux cared for me then we would be able to go to his quarters sometimes, I'm sure they're nicer than my dreary bunk. Which is exactly why I need to stop, get him out of my mind_. Kylo grunted in frustration and shook his head angrily, Hux didn't even flinch obviously used to the man's erratic behavior.

Kylo tried to get the thoughts, or horrid fantasies, of Hux kissing him out of his head. They had obviously kissed before but they were normally filled with blood or sour words to one another, to reaffirm their hatred of course. Kylo again bit the inside of his cheek until he drew blood and stared at the door contemplating what to do. He couldn't get the image of Hux smiling at him out of his head. It was a crafted image, made up, completely fictional-but how Kylo wanted it so bad. How he looked so happy when Kylo finally managed to utter the words out of his mouth, how he pulled him in by the cheeks with warm palms that didn't cause a red sting after they touched, how Kylo wanted this how he needed it. The dream was cut short when Hux stomped his foot on the ground with impatience.

"Are you going to open the door or are you going to stare at it for another ten minutes? If you'd rather me leave I will, I have plenty to do elsewhere." his voice was cold, a complete lack of any emotion other than anger was there. 

Resisting the urge to slam him into the wall with the force he instead opened his door and walked inside first, not holding it open for the slightly smaller ginger. He slammed the door behind him and followed Kylo to the bed, sitting next to him. Kylo put his helmet on the floor and kicked it across the room in a huff, he would probably regret that in the morning but for now he didn't care. He brought his hands to his knees and straightened out his arms. Hux had taken off his hat and put his jacket on the desk next to Kylo's bed but stopped undressing when he noticed Kylo's unrest.

"Kylo," he started, this time his voice lest hostile, "if you're not feeling it don't feel like I'm forcing you." he paused and clenched his jaw with anger as he closed his eyes and forced a small smile. "I suppose you can get me that report by the end of the week, instead of tonight." despite the part of Hux that died when he said that Kylo's heart swelled at that. _Was he being nice to me? Or is that just an 'I don't want to force you into sex so maybe you won't feel forced if the report isn't due until next week' kind of favor?_ Kylo's head was spinning with confusion and passion, his heart began to beat faster as the anxiety that had build up inside of him was about to explode out. That's what Kylo is, a ticking time bomb.

"Hux I want you to entertain something for me. Do you think you can handle that?" Kylo's voice was staccato and cold but there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

Hux shifted a bit and the bed creaked loudly. "Um, I suppose?" Hux had never been more confused in his life, to be honest. Normally Kylo would just have his way with him and then kick him out before Hux could even get his coat back over his shoulders.

Kylo's hands scraped against the fabric on his legs, pulling them into a clutch in either hands. How would he say it? What do you say at a time like this, anyways? He bit down on his lower lip hard, splitting it and letting the blood leak down his chin. _Hux was smiling back at him, his hand cupped Kylo's cheek. Kylo moved in softly and stole a kiss before they went their separate ways in the hall. Hux would turn over in bed in the morning and greet Kylo with a kiss on the forehead, whispering sweet nothings into his ears before he left to go to work._ The thought of a domestic style life with Hux made Kylo feel sick to his stomach with desire and hatred. He hated himself for allowing this to happen, for letting himself fall so far down that he was craving a kiss that wasn't filled with lust and blood. He used the force and dented the wall to the side of him, breathing ruggedly now as Hux watched in both confusion and anticipation.

He felt something start to form in the corners of his eyes and he punched the wall with all of his might again, _I will not cry like a bitch. I am not weak. I am Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren doesn't cry_. He shook his head and quickly rushed his hands through his black hair letting his hood fall back behind him. "I would like for... fuck." he groaned in frustration and jumped from the bed beginning to pace in circles in the room. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he yelled and punched the wall again. Hux didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just looked at Kylo oddly, as if he were almost worried for him. 

Almost.

"Hux, dammit, I..." Kylo paused and didn't even know how to start, how to continue. He figured that his next statement would end things with Hux for good and he wasn't sure if he could handle that, being alone that is, truly alone. He sure as fuck wasn't ready to let go of Hux forever, but he'd be dammed it he had to go on the rest of his days thinking about Hux in this way. "Fuck, Hux, just kiss me. Actually kiss me, without all the blood and hate and lust." he spat out finally, cold and desperate.

Hux narrowed his eyebrows in confusion but stood up and obliged by Kylo's request. "You got awfully upset for only asking for something so small." Hux said quietly as he brought his hands to Kylo's waist. He moved his right hand up the side of Kylo's body and stopped once it reached his cheek. He cupped it gently but the coolness of the leather against Kylo's skin caused him to flinch slightly. "It's just a kiss, Kylo. I thought you were going to tell me that you wanted to do something weird."

Kylo laughed breathlessly, "Hux you like to suck me off after I've bloodied up your face, I hardly think you have the right to call anything weird."

Hux answered him with an eye roll as he moved his face into Kylo's slowly. His lips met Kylo's with fire and heat and this time it wasn't fueled by an erection. Kylo's heart swelled in his chest as he kissed Hux back this time moving his own hands into the General's hair. Tongue was barely involved and Kylo actually felt something that wasn't hate or confusion for the first time in a while. He can't call it love, because it's not. But it's something similar, less gooey and disgusting Kylo hoped. "Now why," Hux pulled away from Kylo but only slightly. He could feel the hot breath from Kylo on his skin still as he stood there not saying a word. "would Kylo Ren require something so sentiment from me?"

Kylo swallowed hard and averted his eyes from Hux's gaze. "I hoped it would satisfy the thoughts I had been having." his answer was stone cold as expected.

"You've been thinking of me?" Hux asked with sarcasm in his voice. "I should certainly hope so, considering you didn't even call me after last time." Hux smirked and Kylo tied to force a laugh. Was that Hux's attempt at a joke? Kylo thought. _I surly hope he's not being serious... though I guess that is the point of a joke_. Kylo shook his head and sighed, fighting with himself over minuscule things was pointless.

"It's not the kind of thinking you're imagining, it's disgusting, really. There is no point in telling you because it just gives you all the more blackmail material against me."

"Kylo, I've put my dick up your ass against a wall in the shower room, and you're worried that thoughts you've been having of me are bigger blackmail material than that? Honestly?" Hux gave Kylo a sort of "are you stupid or something" look and Kylo dismissed it.

"Sex is one thing but this... this is completely different." he argued and pulled away farther from the ginger. "It seems the kiss didn't work anyways."

"Kylo, what is the matter with you tonight?" Hux asked, this time seeming slightly more 'worried' than before.

"If I tell you, you're going to leave and whatever we have between us is going to end." his voice was shaky. "I... would prefer it not to end, however, so I will refrain from telling you." he was remaining surprisingly calm even though on the inside he was bouncing all over the place.

Hux raised his brows and moved towards Kylo again. "Kylo, you can tell me what's bothering you. I've had your dick up my ass, you should be able to tell me these things. Plus, I am your General, and I am blessed with the job that is listening to the crew's problems." he spoke as if the situation were a mere disagreement between the two. Unfortunately it was about to be a huge disagreement.

"You're sure you won't leave?" Hux had never heard Kylo sound so pitiful in his life. He was so desperate for Hux's attention that he was practically begging him to stay. That's what scared Hux. Kylo Ren would never act like this, Kylo Ren is supposed to be powerful and dark and terrifying, but instead he was letting his weak side show through the darkness.

"Kylo, I'm far from finished with you."

Kylo turned away from Hux and shifted his eyes to the wall. "It seems I have begun to wish for a more than physical relationship with you. It's weak, I know, but I continue to see this... disgusting fantasy with you in it and I can not get it out of my fucking head." Kylo moved to completely turn away from Hux, physically shielding himself from the General as well. "Now I suppose you want to leave, because that's what people do when things get emotional. I'd prefer if this remained silent from Supreme Leader Snoke, I'll fix my problem somehow."

Hux's mouth ran dry and he forgot how to talk. His stomach did a flip flop and twisted inside of him. His hands began to shake and he dropped his head to stare at his boots. "Kylo..." his voice trailed off because he didn't have anything to say. He wasn't going to say he felt the same, because he didn't. Not entirely, not to the extent that Kylo apparently was feeling. He had to be cold, he had to stay strong, he is one of the most important General's in the First Order and he won't let himself fall below the level of strength that he was held to.

"I told you that you would leave. I knew you would lie to me." Kylo force punched the ground, leaving another dent in the metal. "Get out, General." he spat icy words bitterly and moved to pick his helmet up from off of the ground.

Hux moved to stop him with shaky hands, grabbing Kylo by the wrist. "Kylo, you didn't let me respond." Hux replied after moments of silence.

"I'm not sure if I can handle your response, General. I'd prefer all rejections to be dropped at my doorstep."

"For fuck's sake, Kylo, would you listen to me?" Hux grabbed him more forcefully and brought him in closer to his chest. "I'm still not going anywhere."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm not saying anything, but I'm not saying nothing either." Hux's reply was so very _Hux_ of him as he quickly removed his gloves and brought his hands up to Kylo's face again. Pulling him in for another gentle kiss as Kylo squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt not to cry. Hux noted that he would have to tease him for that later, but for tonight he knew Kylo couldn't handle any more taunting. Kylo put his arms around Hux awkwardly, barely closing the gap between the two of them. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me your mother never hugged you as a child, you idiot." he pulled them together and when their chests met and their arms crushed around each other Kylo's heart raced and Hux's sunk, he looked at the ground as he wished Kylo would outgrow these feelings before he started to get them as well. One of them wasn't making it out of this war and he knew that all too well.

"Leia isn't my mother, and it's been years. So shut up." he said in a muffled voice, his head buried in the crook of Hux's neck. It was an awkward hug, filled with mixed feelings and clashing mindsets. Hux, who was normally so put together was a complete mess on the inside, and Kylo who is always a hurricane was suddenly filled with tranquility as his mind was put at ease.

"Would you wish for me to stay tonight?" Hux asked and pulled away awkwardly.

Kylo turned away and looked at his bed, "Yeah, I was hopeful."

Hux nodded and headed for the bed. "Come on, then. If either of us are going to get any sleep tonight we had better get started now."

"Sleep? Who said anything about sleeping tonight?" Kylo asked with an unsurprising personality flop. _He's gotten what he wanted, of course he's in the mood now_. Hux thought and shook his head with a small smirk on his lips. Kylo met Hux on the bed as he crawled between the General's legs and moved his face to hover above Hux's.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" their sex banter was often humorous and Hux wouldn't want it any other way. It reminded him of the supposed casual atmosphere of their relationship, _but then that must be killing Kylo_ , Hux thought and frowned a bit. _Kylo was right, this was going to be difficult, this complicates things for sure_. However, Hux could no longer concentrate on the emotional aspect of their 'relationship' when Kylo was so busy leaving more marks on his skin. He decided he would deal with it later, and for now just enjoy the company of his favorite force user.


End file.
